


Your Worlds Need a Great Defender

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: A Little Demon Named Sagiel [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demon!Sage, F/M, It was supposed to be a song fic, M/M, Mentions of Ticci Toby, Nico and Sage talking in the woods, SO, Sage doesn't care that Nico and Toby are together, also inspired by This Will be the Day by Jeff Williams, and the fic was something else, but it sorta spiraled into the song was sorta the prophecy, but to each their own, idk if you guys want me to continue it I will, inspired by 'Nico and the Creepypastas' series, one shot until proven otherwise, she's too chill for that shit, some kinda implied sage/slender but I see it as more father/daughter relationship, yeah - Freeform, you get to see sally for like .3 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nico is playing hide-and-go-seek with Sally, Laughing Jack, and Toby he shadow travels to a part of Slender Woods he's never been in, where he meets Sage, a demon who can't remember her original name or how old she is, only Slenderman finding her in the woods. She informs him of a great danger in both the demigod world and the Creepypasta world. </p><p>Read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worlds Need a Great Defender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastistoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nico and the creepypastas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606474) by [pastistoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday). 



> This is a gift for pastistoday because they're always talking about how they're pretty much the only person writing for this crossover and well I like the idea so ha here I love your writing~

"Okay Nico! L.J will count while you, me, and Toby hide, okay?" Sally said giggling. Nico nodded his consent as L.J turned around to start counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." L.J.'s voice trailed off as Nico shadow-travelled away. He wound up in a dark part of Slenderman's woods that he had never been in before. He looked around, if there was any form of trouble he could get away easily with how thick the shadows were in this area.

" _Are you the Ghost King?_ " Came a female voice. Nico whipped around quickly, his sword flashing in the dim lighting, coming face-to-face with glowing purple eyes.

"Y-yes." He stammered out. He was very confused. Was this another Creepypasta?

" _No. I am not one of your...Creepypastas. I know of them and have lived in these woods for many years alongside the Slenderman. I cannot come very close to the others, for I am not sure I could control myself. I have a message for both you and the Slenderman, Ghost King."_

"Okay," Nico replied, waiting for the message.

_"Your worlds are in the way of harm,"_ The creature began.

"What do you mean 'my worlds'?" Nico asked.

_"Ghost King, 'tis very rude to interrupt your elders._

_This is the prophecy since you are so eager. Please wait until the end of the message for questions._

_your worlds need a great defender_

_  
your worlds are in the way of harm_

  
_you may want a romantic life, perhaps a fairy-tale that's full of charm_  
  
_beware that the light is fading,"_ the creature grabbed Nico's face in clawed hands at this point, staring into his eyes with it's own glowing purple orbs.

  
_beware as the dark returns,_

  
_this world's unforgiving,_

  
_even brilliant lights will cease to burn, _"__ Nico's eyes widened in fear as it's claws tightened.

  
_legends scatter,_

  
_Day and night gods will sever,_

  
_Hope and peace are lost forever. _"__ It finished finally, violet burning into black and causing Nico to shudder in the sudden cold.

"My worlds?" Nico asked finally.

_"Yes..."_ the creature answered, _"Your worlds...both the one you share with the creepypastas...and the one you share with the demigods..."_ Nico nodded in understanding.

"May I ask your name? And what you are?" He said in a tentative tone. It nodded.

_"My name...the Slenderman calls me Sage...so I suppose that is my name now. I cannot remember what it was before he found me...I am a demon of somewhere between 300-500 years old...older than most of your friends,"_ it said in it's soft, whispery voice.

"A demon?" Nico asked in surprise, eyes widening.

_"Yes...a demon...I have no idea if I was human before, or if I was born this way...All I remember is awakening in these woods with the Slenderman looming over me...For some reason I was not scared, but slightly awed to be in his presence. Most describe his aura as malicious, but I sensed a benevolence there. He offered to let me stay here in his woods as long as I lured people in for him to examine. As long as I brought him books, and helped him to find others like him...I believe he has forgotten about me over the last hundred or so years...As he has stopped visiting and communicating with me..."_ A shade of sadness crossed Sage's voice, and a blue tint took to her eyes. Nico stared at her, before gently prying her hands off his face

"Hey, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you, perhaps he just believed you maybe moved on? Moved away from the forest? How long has it been since you last spoke?"

_"Since he brought the first of his clan in...the laughing creature I believe, back in the 1800s. I started straying further and further from the home we shared for so long, as he kept bringing in more and more of them...He searched for me at first, I remember feeling his presence, but then the three males came into his life and he stopped searching...He has forgotten about me and left me to my own devices..."_

"Oh..." Nico murmured, "Well I have an idea...But I don't know if you'll like it..."

_"What is it? This idea of yours?"_

"Well maybe we could go back to the house together and see about Slender letting you stay on some days when you're comfortable with being around the creeps." Nico said in a slow voice.

_"If you feel like that...would assist in resumed contact...I will try your plan, Ghost King,"_ Sage spoke, her voice fading in and out, in her usual way.

  
"NICO? WHERE ARE YOU?" Came a shout from a little ways off, startling Sage out of her tree where she'd been hanging upside down.

_"W-what was that? Was it one of your...companions?"_ She asked in a nervous tone, eyes glowing a very pale purple as her head snapped around, searching the surrounding wooded area for the source of the sudden noise.

"Yes, that was Toby...my erm..."

_"Your lover?"_ Nico flushed.

"Y-yeah. My l-l-l-lover."

_"That's nice,"_ a gentle smile to accompany gentle words. Sticks began cracking in the woods as Toby drew closer.

"W-would you like to accompany us back to the mansion, or would you like to stay here until I speak with Slender?"

_"I will stay for now. Come back with word from the Slenderman as soon as is convenient for you, Gho-"_

"Please, call me Nico or Ghost. You don't need to use my full title, Sage." Nico interrupted. She glared at him for his disruption, before nodding her assent,

_"Very well...Nico. Please bring word of the Slenderman's agreement or disagreement as soon a time as is favourable for you,"_ were the last words spoken by the demon before she scampered off up a tree, disappearing quickly into the leaves and shadows.

"Nico?" Came another call from Toby, further off than before. Nico grinned and took to the shadows, appearing before Toby.

"Do I win?"

  
He would worry about the prophecy later, after he reconnected two old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my stuff and see what I'm up to on my tumblr: xxghostqueensagexx.tumblr.com


End file.
